El primer beso de Trunks
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Trunks el niño mas querido por todas pero el no las quiere un dia se intereso en besar a una niña pero no queria que fuera tonta hasta que encontro a Marron una niña muy inteligente y agradable.


**El Primer beso de Trunks**

Trunks era un niño de 9 años el cual era perseguido por las chicas, tenía su propio club de fans. Goten era el segundo más famoso en su colegio, pero Trunks como todo niño quiso dar su primer beso pero a una niña linda, inteligente, amable, responsable o que tenga 2 de esos.

-Hola- decía una niña de apenas 6 años.

-Hola que tal tu día- pregunta un alegre Goten.

-Bien la maestra me felicito por ser la primera en terminar mi trabajo de matemáticas- muy orgullosa consigo misma.

-Que bien Marron- respondió Goten mientras la abrazaba.

-Goten ya se ha quien voy a bes…..- se quedó callado al ver a esa niña de pelos rubios.

-Hola Trunks- decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y esa niña quién es?- pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña niña.

-Ella es Marron la hija de la Sra. 18 y el Sr. Krilin- respondió mientras agarraba la mano de la pequeña.

-Guau que bonita es- pensó el peli lila.

-Mi nombre es Marron ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba.

-El mío es Trunks- sonriendo a la pequeña.

-¿Goten hoy vas a quedarte en mi casa para jugar?- le preguntaba mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida donde los esperaba sus padre.

-No creo hoy le prometí a Trunks entrenar con él- mientras miraba a Trunks.

No te preocupes Goten, ya sé porque mejor tu no vas a mi casa y jugamos los tres- decía mientras se agachaba a la altura de Marron.

-Le preguntare a mis papás- mientras corría hacia su papa.

Te esperamos- grito Trunks.

HORAS DESPUES.

-Parece que Marron no vendrá- decía con cara de decepción.

-Trunks no te preocupes vendrá ella siempre cumple lo que dice- tratando de darles ánimos.

-Gracias Goten por tratar de animarme- decía ahora con una sonrisa.

-Parece que Marron te agrado- decía pícaro Goten.

-La verdad si me agrado y mucho es muy bonita y por lo que veo no es tonta- un poco sonrojado.

-No me digas que te gusta- decía al borde de la sorpresa.

-No lo sé, jamás he sentido el amor entonces no se- mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Hola- decía una voz de niña detrás de ellos.

-¿Marron?- pregunto Goten ya que ella le había tapado los ojos.

-Quien más seria si no fuera yo Goten- decía abrazándolo- eres muy bueno conmigo te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero chaparra- Goten la llamaba así de cariño.

-Hola Marron- decía tembloroso Trunks.

-Hola Trunks- lo abraza.

-Goten necesito hablar contigo- lo llamo Bulma.

-Ya vuelo chicos no jueguen sin mí- mientras se iba.

-Y te gusta la escuela- pregunto con interés Trunks.

-Si ya que gracias a la escuela conocí a un nuevo amigo- sonriente.

-Sabes Marron me agradas mucho- se le acerca más.

-Tú también, pero no me hagas broma como se hace Goten porque ya que no me gustas – con voz firme.

-No te preocupes enana no lo hare- con voz tierna.

-No me digas enana no soy pequeña- enojada.

-Pero Goten te dice CHAPARRA eso es ENANA también.

-Ok- mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Quieres que te diga enana?.

-No, llámame como me llaman Goten si quieres, no me gusta ENANA- enojada.

-Ok chaparra- la abraza, Marron se sonroja.

Trunks se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos eran unos intensos y penetrantes ojos que tocaban su alma, se perdían en ese lago de adicción donde muchos al mirarlos se perdían. Trunks se le acercó y sin medir lo que hacia la beso, un corto beso de tan solo 3 segundos.

-Trun….ks- asustada.

-Lo…lo siento Marron no sé qué me paso- sonrojado y nervioso, pero a la vez feliz.

-Paso algo durante mi ausencia- decía al ver a sus 2 amigos sonrojados.

-Nada Goten ¿qué jugaremos?- decía para que Goten no se enterase.

-No sé qué tal a las escondidas- mientras miraba a Trunks.

-Ok me da igual- decía Trunks sin darle tanta importancia.

-Ok Trunks cuanta- mientras le agarraba a Goten de las manos y salían corriendo.

-Oigan eso es trampa- con enojo- pero qué más da yo contare- mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

 **Nota: Lo siento si no tiene sentido la historia, pero quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta.**

 **Perdón por la falta de ortografía que de seguro tuve... ya que nadie es perfecto XD.**

 **Quiero decir que agradezco a todos lo que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este Fanfic.**


End file.
